


Month 4

by DaFishi



Series: Nine Months [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Thomas, BAMF Peggy Schuyler, Beta Peggy, Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alexander, Peggy Schuyler is a Good Friend, Pregnancy, Thomas Jefferson Loves Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “We have a problem.”“Did Alexander die?”“No.”“Is he sick? Hurt?”“No.”“Is the baby ok?”“Yeah, they’re fine.”“Then what is it?”“We just heard the baby’s heartbeat.”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Nine Months [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210706
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Month 4

**Author's Note:**

> This was not even close to what I thought this would turn out as

“We have a problem,” Thomas says into the phone.

“Did Alexander die?” Peggy asks.

“No.”

“Is he sick? Hurt?”

“No.”

“Is the baby ok?”

“Yeah, they’re fine.”

“Then what is it?”

“We just heard the baby’s heartbeat.”

“I know. I was there, you dumb fuck. I made fun of you and Alexander for crying. Well, Alexander for sobbing and you for shedding one tear. How did you do that, by the way?”

“Not important. You know how it's been an hour?”

“Yeah?”

“Alexander won’t stop hearing the heartbeat recording and crying.”

“That’s rough, buddy.”

“Why do I call you?”

“Dunno. See ya, bitch.”

“Bye.”

Thomas puts the phone down.

“It has a heartbeat,” Alexander whispers in awe, still crying.

Thomas nods. “So you’ve said. 10 times. In the past minute.”

“Are you judging me?” Alexander asked defensively.

“No,” Thomas sighs, deeming this a losing battle.

He sits down and listens to the heartbeat along with Alexander.

And within minutes he asleep to the steady beats of his child's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
